Feroz II: La Condena que nos Une
by LOU and PAO CHAN
Summary: EL tiempo ha pasado desde el arribo de la muerte a Nerima, trayendo consigo devastadoras consecuencias en la ultima luna llena. Sin embargo, del destino nadie escapa. ¿que fue de Ranma y Akane?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este es un fanfiction creado sin fines lucrativos, únicamente con la finalidad de entretener a los lectores.

**LOU & PAO CHAN´S FANFICTIONS**

**PRESENTS:**

**FEROZ 2: LA CONDENA QUE NOS UNE**

**PRÓLOGO**

En algún lugar, muy alta en el cielo, debía brillar la luna y enviar sus rayos a la tierra, pero aquí, en el alejado poblado de Shikotsu-Toya, una tormenta de enero había ocultado el cielo con la nevada. El viento soplaba con violencia por la desierta avenida Haonari. Las máquinas quitanieves, pintadas de color butano, hacía ya mucho tiempo que decidieron dejar su inútil trabajo.

Masae Nousume, el jefe de señales del ferrocarril GS WM, había quedado aislado por la tormenta en una pequeña caseta de señales a unas nueve millas de la ciudad. La nieve había bloqueado su pequeño automotor a gasolina y decidió esperar a que pasara la tempestad, matando el tiempo con un solitario con su grasienta baraja, afuera, el viento pareció lanzar un grito agudo. Nousume, intranquilo, levantó la cabeza, pero casi enseguida volvió a bajar los ojos para concentrarse en el juego. ¡Al fin y al cabo sólo podía tratarse del viento!. . .

Pero el viento no suele arañar las puertas, ni gemir como pidiendo que se le deje entrar.

Nousume se puso de pie. Un hombre alto, flaco y larguirucho con chaqueta de lana sobre su overol de ferroviario; un cigarrillo le colgaba de la comisura de los labios. Su cara arrugada, típica de los habitantes de la región de Hokkaido, se iluminó con los tonos suavemente anaranjados de la luz de la lámpara de queroseno que colgaba de una de las paredes de la caseta.

De nuevo sonó aquel ruido, como si alguien arañara en la parte de fuera de la puerta.

Debe de ser algún perro extraviado que quiere que lo deje entrar, pensó Nousume. Si, no puede ser otra cosa. . .

Sin embargo no pudo evitar cierta vacilación. Sería inhumano dejarlo afuera con éste frío, se dijo a él mismo, aunque no puede decirse que haga calor en la caseta (pese a la estufa eléctrica alimentada por una batería, podía ver los halos de vapor que se escapaban de su boca cuando respiraba). Y no obstante sequía dudando.

Shikotsu-Toya estaba pasando por una mala temporada y habían corrido terribles presagios por el pueblo, por lo menos casi tan perturbadores como aquella tragedia ocurrida en uno de los alejados suburbios de Tokio, hace casi a un año. Un distrito aparentemente tranquilo como Shikotsu-Toya, delimitando con la urbanizada ciudad capital. Un pueblecito de nombre Nerima.

Antes de que hubiera decidido que hacer con aquel extraño visitante llegado de la noche, el suave gemido al otro lado de la puerta se convirtió en un rugido espeluznante. Se produjo un golpe atronador cuando "algo" increíblemente fuerte y pesado se lanzó contra la puerta. . .Aquel "algo" retrocedió. . .¡para volver a golpear! La puerta se conmovió en su marco y un soplo de viento dejó entrar por la parte de arriba del quicio, desencajado ya, unos copos de nieve.

Masae Nousume dirigió la vista a su alrededor, buscando algo con qué apuntalar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa que tomar la endeble silla en la que estuvo sentado hasta hacía poco, aquel misterioso ser aullador golpeó de nuevo la puerta, con fuerza increíble, produciendo una gran grieta de arriba abajo.

Por unos momentos, la "cosa" pareció quedarse apresada en la abertura producida en la puerta por la ruptura de algunas de sus tablas, pataleando y embistiendo, su hocico contraído por un gruñido de rabia y sus amarillos ojos resplandecientes . . .¡El mayor lobo que Masae jamás viera con anterioridad!

Sus rugidos resonaban terriblemente siniestros, como si fuesen palabras pronunciadas por una garganta humana.

La puerta acabó por astillarse del todo, crujió y cedió. En un momento, aquella "cosa" estaría adentro.

En un rincón de la cabaña , entre un montón de herramientas viejas, había un pesado píco apoyado contra la pared. Masae se precipitó para hacerse con él. Mientras tanto, el lobo había logrado librarse de la puerta; se abrió paso hacia el interior de la caseta y se agachó como si se preparara para saltar sobre el acorralado hombre, al que miraba fijamente con sus terribles ojos amarillos. Las orejas, echadas hacia atrás, parecían dos triángulos pequeños de piel peluda casi pegados a la cabeza, la lengua le colgaba jadeante. Tras él, la nieve entraba a ráfagas por la puerta, totalmente rota por el centro.

Con un rugido el animal saltó para atacar a Masae, que volteó el pico.

¡Sólo una vez!

La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba fuera, desigualmente, sobre la nieve helada y a través de la puerta destrozada.

El viento continuaba aullando y gimiendo.

¡Comenzaron los gritos!

Algo inhumano había llegado a Shikotsu-Toya, algo tan invisible como la luna oculta por la tormenta que debía cabalgar por el cielo, muy alta por encima de cualquier persona. No había ninguna razón que justificara su llegada precisamente en estos momentos, como no la habría tampoco para la llegada del cáncer, o de un psicópata que llevara en su mente la idea del asesinato, o de un tornado mortal.

Simplemente había sonado la hora, como éste era precisamente el lugar, esta pequeña ciudad del estado este de Hokkaido, donde las reuniones de los fieles en sus tradicionales templos constituía un acontecimiento, donde aun las excursiones al aire libre eran relatadas fielmente en el semanario local. Un semanario que en su próxima edición tendría en sus páginas noticias más tétricas.

Fuera de la caseta, las huellas de una bestia enorme cuya simetría era algo monstruosamente intermedio entre humana y animal, comenzaban lentamente a ser cubiertas por la nieve, que no cesaba de caer. El aullar del viento parecía tener un tono salvaje de alegría, como si disfrutara con la tragedia. Un sonido horrible, desprovisto de todo corazón, en el que no había nada de Dios ni de luz. Todo era negro invierno y un hielo oscuro que congelaba el alma.

El ciclo de una bestia insaciable había comenzado. . .de nuevo.

* * *

_**LOU**__: ah como pasa el tiempo. . .parece que fue ayer cuando intentábamos escribir los primeros capítulos de la primer saga de FEROZ. . .¡y henos aquí ahora! Bien, el tiempo no pasa en vano y menos la idea de sacar una secuela de aquel fic, cosa que ha revoloteado en nuestras mentes mas de una vez (al menos en la mia xD)_

_**PAO CHAN**__: bueno concuerdo con mi adorable sister jeje, preparat algo asi como lo que ahora ven escrito tampoco fue muy fácil. De hecho hace creo que ya van dos años desde que sacamos la primer parte, y sacar esta secuela pues tardó eso. . .dos años o año y medio. . .pero esperamos cumplir sus expectativas. Personalmente yo tenía muchas ganas de seguir con una trama asi. . adoro aquello que es paranoico y extraño, y pues fics como este no se ven muy a menudo TT._

_**LOU: **__TU LO HAS DICHO SIS!!, ok, antes de despedirnos solo recordemos brevemente el descenlace de la primera parte (para aquellos que no lo recuerden tan bien). . .bueno Akane no salío bien librada pero por lo menos tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse, claro, llevándose a Ranma consigo y condenándolo a la misma maldición, la familia los dio por muertos y ahora solo queda la incógnita ¿Qué ocurrió después? Bueno, eso sólo el destino y nosotras lo sabemos. . .BYE Y SIGAN LEYENDO!!_


	2. El cruel sabor del destino

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los creados por las presuntas escritoras. Este es un fanfiction creado sin fines lucrativos, únicamente con la finalidad de entretener a los lectores.

**Capitulo 1 El cruel sabor del Destino**

Un viento fuerte recorría el ambiente de aquella húmeda tarde en la que se había dirigido de nuevo a Nerima. Difusas y amorfas nubes impregnaban el ambiente, oscureciendo el cielo y tornándolo de un color grisáceo casi sepulcral.

Recordaba con extraña lucidez aquel lugar. . .

Un solitario y silencioso inmueble. . .carcomido por el tiempo.

Sus ojos escrutaban inseguros el interior. Un aroma aterrador inundó elambiente.

Cálido. . .fuerte. . .desagradable.

El mismo olor acre de la muerte.

Un sonido ahogado en el vacío eco de la casa llegó hasta él.

Una estremecedora sombra apareció a sus espaldas, como una aterradora visión, sin producir sonido alguno. Tenía la cara torcida en un gruñido paralizado.

Una voz lejana gritó algo.

Demasiado tarde.

Era demasiado tarde.

Él se giró rápidamente hacia la izquierda, sin encontrar nada más que un ardiente corte transversal en el pecho

--¡Aaaaggghh!! --musitó con una voz asfixiada en un agrio sorbo de sangre que recorría su garganta.

El peso descomunal de aquel inhumano filo colgaba aun de su espalda, mientras que su camisa amarilla comenzaba a impregnarse del color oscuro de la sangre. Consiguió mantenerse en pie. Su mano derecha se levantó en un puño, tratando de asestar un golpe a su contrincante, pero éste respondió antes de que él tuviese oportunidad alguna.

Volvió a gemir, y cayó sujetándose el estómago. Pudo sentir sobre su camisa, el corte donde había aterrizado el primer golpe.

El primer ataque tal vez no había sido lo bastante letal, pero en el segundo, la fuerza de aquella sombra, le asestó con tal impacto que le dejó tendido.

El rostro del atacante, envuelto en una casi fantasmal penumbra apareció ante él. Su ojo izquierdo brillaba como una moneda, en medio de sus oscuros y enmarañados cabellos. Sus labios se compusieron en la mueca alegre de un loco que al menos se ha librado de toda inhibición.

El dolor era insoportable. Y su mente sólo le impulsó a usar su última estrategia.

Ese tipo. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

Su ataque. Debajo de su confundido y adolorido cuerpo, su mente se debatía en la interrogante de _qué_ o _quien_ había sido el rival contra el que peleaba. De algo estaba seguro, al menos antes de tomar su único recurso.

El contrincante no era ni peleaba como un humano.

Fue en ese instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. La última visión que pudo ver fue el semblante blanco de un hombre, cuyos ojos fulguraban como centellas infernales.

Exhaló, con una voz jadeante en un último intento por sobrevivir.

Su conciencia y su fuerza desaparecieron en el segundo en el que empleó lo poco que le quedaba de energía para lograr salir con vida.

En medio de la mortal avalancha de rocas y tierra, el último pensamiento consciente que tuvo giraba en derredor al nombre, de la única persona que realmente le importaba.

--. . .Akane. . .

Entonces, bajo el rumor de unos pulmones que hacían lo posible por conservar el aliento, bajo el sonido de mullidos y rotos huesos, sintió que su resistencia se desvanecía en una abrupta oscuridad.

Su respiración se cortaba.

Lento

Lento.

Solo un último intento.

Gritar.

. . .y entonces, despertó, profiriendo un grito incoherente y sobresaltando en el mullido asiento.

Sus adormilados ojos se detuvieron el en rostro confundido y ligeramente asustado de una señora y un niño, que le miraban fijamente desde la segunda fila de asientos que estaba al lado izquierdo.

Él emuló una difusa sonrisa, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, despejándose y tratando de olvidar la estremecedora sensación de aquel sueño. Sin embargo, algunas pesadillas, al igual que los hechos mas crueles entre la vida y la muerte, nunca llegan a olvidarse del todo. Aun pese al tiempo, ya sean unos meses o uno o dos años. . .el amargo sabor siempre volvía, y se impregnaba en su garganta, tal y como aparecía en esas pesadillas. . .con el vago intento de zambullir su último aliento en medio de la penumbra.

Suspiró.

En el exterior, un clima similar al de su atormentado sueño se extendía a lo largo del camino rural de Kyoto. Y unos cuantos truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos, pese al hermético vacío percibido en el interior del autobús. Llovería tal vez antes de llegar a la siguiente estación en Yokohama, o quizás hasta el último entronque hacia la capital.

No importaba mucho. Él era paciente en cuanto a todo lo que tenía que ver con viajes. Después de todo, había pasado los últimos cuatro años viajando. . .casi desde su adolescencia; desde China hasta Japón, y viceversa; y más de alguna que otra aldea en su natal Japón. Por lo menos eso había estado haciendo los primeros dos años. . .claro, eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En una vida muy diferente a la que llevaba ahora.

Las cosas dan giros extraños. Él lo había comprobado los siguientes dos años, desde aquel incidente que su mente se negaba a abandonar.

Ahora, dejando una vida detrás y adentrándose en otra, más lóbrega y peligrosa, volvía al punto de origen.

En el exterior, la lluvia comenzó a caer a raudales sobre la carretera.

Él se reacomodó sobre el asiento. Detuvo una mano sobre el bolsillo derecho de la desteñida y raída gabardina que llevaba puesta. Sus dedos tocaron sobre la tela, el metálico mango de una Deringer. Uno de tantos artefactos nuevos que había aprendido a utilizar.

. . .si, la vida siempre da giros extraños. . .

Entonces, el autobús frenó en seco. Dando un tumbo ruidoso hacia adelante.

Mas de un pasajero se quejó. Él, iba en uno de los penúltimos asientos, y pudo ver al conductor levantarse de su asiento, con una mueca alarmada, profiriendo comentarios en voz baja.

Dos hombres que viajaban en los asientos de adelante detrás del conductor, se inclinaros hacia al frente, tratando de ver aquello que estaba en la carretera. Aquello que aparentemente el conductor vio a sólo tres metros del autobús. Aquello que parecía haber aparecido repentinamente.

Otras dos personas, también se levantaron a curiosear. Pero nadie más salió del vehículo, aparte del conductor. Él se levantó también, y se dirigió hacia la ventana del frente. En medio de la ruidosa lluvia, y el alboroto formado por los pasajeros en el interior del transporte, las incoherentes frases que exhalaba el conductor con voz ronca, eran casi inaudibles.

Extrañado por las gesticulaciones del conductor, aquel joven decidió bajar y salir del autobús y averiguar de que se trataba.

Un escalofrío muy familiar recorrió su nuca. La misma sensación que había tenido en aquel sueño.

Antes de bajar el último escalón de acceso, se reacomodó la gabardina. Y salió, llevando en mano una pesada sombrilla y abriéndola.

Él se adelantó un poco más de donde estaba el conductor. Éste le dirigió una mirada corta de reojo. Su rostro lucía pálido y la expresión enmarcada en él era de auténtico horror.

El joven quedó casi petrificado, mientras sus ojos observaban detenidamente sobre un bulto amorfo a solo medio metro de la defensa del autobús.

Un trago amargo de su propia saliva formó un nudo en su garganta. De nuevo aquella estremecedora sensación en la nuca.

Bajo la intensa lluvia, a mitad de la carretera rural hacia Kyoto, el inerte fragmento de lo que parecía ser un torso humano yacía sobresaliendo casi del poco espacio entre la grava del asfalto y la defensa delantera del autobús. La lluvia caía con pesadas gotas sobre el mutilado, desgarrado y desfigurado cuerpo, del cual la cabeza colgaba unida por dos tendones de la nuca. La tráquea parecía haber sido cortada. . .mas no con algún cuchillo o cualquier arma blanca.

Múltiples marcas alargadas y gruesas cruzaban desde el pecho hasta los omóplatos, igual desde los hombros hasta las manos, de las cuales la izquierda había sido cortada. Al parecer con el mismo vestigio que el cuello. El resto del cuerpo parecía haber sido arrancado violentamente con algún arma punzo-cortante, justo a media espalda. Del cadáver lo único reconocible era que parecía haber sido algún obrero, debido a que bajo las inmensas manchas de sangre, asomaba lo que parecía ser el resto de una camisa de alguno de los encargados de señalización.

Dos sujetos mas salieron del vehículo. Uno de ellos exclamó algo. El otro simplemente regresó al interior.

El muchacho no les prestó atención. Se llevó la mano de nuevo a aquel bolsillo que resguardaba la única seguridad que tenía en este momento, mientras que sus pasmados ojos seguían fijos en el cuerpo que yacía a pocos metros de sus pies. El viento frío sopló agitando los bordes de su gabardina. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

No era la primera vez en toparse con algo así.

No. No desde aquel incidente. Y todo volvía al punto de origen.

De seguro el también. Claro, para eso había venido.

Para eso había entrenado. Para volver. Ya tendría mucho en que pensar, en cuanto volviese.

_¿Al punto de origen?_

Nerima. . .

------------------------------------ooooooOOOOOoooooo---------------------------------------------

El vapor escapaba en una tenue nubecilla. Flotando despreocupadamente sobre la taza de té verde que tenía frente a ella.

Era una mañana fresca y tranquila de marzo, en la que el sonido de los pájaros en el exterior y los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, parecían una proclamación austera de aquel mundo despreocupado. Aquel mundo, que en el andar de un par de años, se había tornado tan, pero tan distinto del que había conocido.

Los años de colegiala de preparatoria se habían esfumado, desaparecido tal y como lo había hecho el vapor del té recién servido. Sus diecisiete años ahora se habían transformado en diecinueve, casi veinte dentro de un mes. Llevándose consigo el vago recuerdo de aquel estremecedor invierno, en el que sin causa alguna –o al menos no una causa de la que ella se hubiese dado oportunidad de indagar- la familia Tendo se devastó, colapsándose como aquella vieja casona en llamas en la que falleció su hermana.

Hace dos años.

_Ah. . .como vuela el tiempo. . .dos años, y ahora tu tan tranquila, bebiendo te en uno de esos cafetillos caros de la ciudad de Tokyo. . .vaya que las cosas cambian. . ._

Lanzó un suspiro, no de nostalgia, sino de aturdimiento. Una vaga respuesta hacia ese insignificante pensamiento atascado en su mente.

Levantó levemente la taza dispuesta a darle un sorbo. Sus ojos se posaron distraídamente en el reflejo. Sobre el traslúcido líquido, las facciones frías e inexpresivas de Nabiki se reflejaban como si se tratase de una imagen antigua en color sepia.

. . .si. . .el tiempo vuela. . .¿Pero que vas a hacer ahora?

Lentamente tomó un sorbo sintiendo la textura tibia del líquido sobre su lengua, mientras su mente repasaba palabra por palabra aquella pregunta. . .

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? O quizás debería recapitular ¿Qué era lo que había hecho desde entonces. . .hasta ahora?

Miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana, sin prestar atención a nada en particular.

--Hermana. . .—susurró con voz tenue.

--. . .tampoco lo has olvidado¿verdad? –una voz la distrajo.

Levemente alterada por la interrupción, bajó la taza dejándola sobre el portavasos y alzó la vista hacia su derecha.

Una figura alta, cubierta de una gabardina café oscura, cabellera negra y algo alborotada le devolvió la mirada. El entrecejo, ensombrecido por las escasas luces de la tarde hacía casi imposible reconocer sus facciones, y sólo se podía vislumbrar la confusa mueca de sus labios, aparentemente esbozando una mustia sonrisa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda teniendo una vaga idea de las facciones de aquel hombre. . .alto. . .y de cabellos negros. La sensación se detuvo cuando su escrutadora vista se posó en un detalle que asomaba por entre los mechones de cabello.

Una rala y desteñida bandana amarilla podía percibirse por debajo de un cabello negro y brillante.

Nabiki, aun confusa por la repentina interrupción, sólo pudo murmurar una simple palabra.

--¿Ryoga. . ?

* * *

_**LOU**__: bien. . .hasta aquí lo que habíamos discutido en cuanto a capitulo 2 (o mejor dicho primer capítulo, ya que el anterior quedó como prologo). La idea como ya se habrán dado cuenta es dar a conocer todo el trasfondo que no se vio mucho en la primera parte_

_**PAO CHAN**__: sipo sipo!!. . .bueno mas que nada también para mencionar ciertos aspectos que muchos lectores se han quedado sin responder tras leer la primera parte, como "y que pasó con Nabiki o Ryoga, o el resto de la famila?" o cosas por el estilo._

_**LOU: **__EXACTO!!, bueno no alarguemos mucho, solo demos como introducción que ya por lo menos tendrán nociones de hacia donde va esto. Claro, no se preocupen, veremos que ha ocurrido con Ranma y Akane. . .pero mas adelante. . .primero pongamos en orden el desorden que ocasionamos hace tiempo xDD_

_**PAO CHAN**__: eto. . .desorden?? xD yo no recuerdo ninguno. . .en fin, sigan leyendo. YA VEREMOS QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTOS SANGRIENTOS CRIMENES!!. . _

_**LOU:**__. . .ah mi sister, tan buena pa los avances. . .BYE!!_


End file.
